<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinup Calendar November: Sam Wilson - Autumn Leaves by velociraptorerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877057">Pinup Calendar November: Sam Wilson - Autumn Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin'>velociraptorerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ArtParty Pinups [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pinups, linking is great though, please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam at sunset, in an outdoor hot tub, in the fall 🍂🍁</p><p>This is just one of over 40 artworks created, by 20+ artists, for the Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar 🎉</p><p>Click on the collection to check out all the other months, from July 2020 to Dec 2021, and download your favourites to put together your own printable calendar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ArtParty Pinups [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinup Calendar November: Sam Wilson - Autumn Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably my favorite painting I've made this year. If you love Sam, then I made this for you 💞 </p><p>Thank you to the Art Party members for their help with this! </p><p>I hope you all check out the rest of the collection!! (most should be posted by July 1st)</p><p>Note: These calendar pages are designed to fit on 8.5"x11" and A4 paper, so you can print out a calendar set for yourself if you like!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nov 2020:</p><p>

</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50026300698_52829050fe_o.png">Click for full size</a>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
Nov 2021:
</p><p>

</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50027102077_a6bac0b680_o.png">Click for full size</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♡ Find me on <a href="https:%20//www.velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/velocering1?s=09">twitter</a> ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>